Brother Bear
by ngotskIthEgreaT
Summary: oneshot fic of dracoherm! nalaman nila na matagal na pala nilang mahal ang one another pero it took 5 yrs bago nila malaman.. pls review!


**Mensahe ng Awtor: **Hello po! One-shot fic lang po to'. Pero I hope na magugustuhan niyo kahit na hindi siya ganun kaganda, pero basahin niyo pa rin. Unang Tagalog Draco-Herm fic ko to' kaya pakibasa!... at paki-review na rin. Salamat!

**Disclaimer:** Hindi ko po pag-aari ang Harry Potter…!

**Note:** Pasensya na kung medyo corny yung title!...! (at pasensya din kung corny yung story! Hehehe!)

**Brother Bear**

Hay pasukan na naman. Wala pa ring pagbabago. Nakakabaliw na homework, projects, at exams. At pagkatapos ng isang buong taon… uulit na naman sa umpisa. Hay buhay…

Ngunit iba ang mangyayari ngayong taon… (dahil siyempre walang story kung puro pasukan na lang diba! Well itutuloy ko na…) Hermione Granger, ang dating bushy hair na girl na akala mo manananggal na palibot-libot sa Hogwarts eh nagbago na. Hindi na siya tulad ng dati na mapapasigaw ka sa gabi kapag nakita mong naglalakad sa hagdan ng Griffindor Tower. Aakalain mo kasi 3 headed black lady sa sobrang kapal ng buhok. Pero iba na talaga siya… Hindi na ganon kabushy ang hair niya! (ang saya diba!) at she's already matured… as in sexy and pretty na siya. Sa totoo lang dapat lang naman kasi 15 years old na siya.

Unang araw pa lang ng klase ang dami na kaagad nakapansin sa kanya. At isa na dun si… (ang tanga niyo naman pag di niyo pa nahulaan iyan! Kanino ba tungkol ang story!). Ang matagal na niyang kaaway na si Malfoy. Napanganga siya sa kanyang nakita. Hindi niya akalain na ganon pala kaganda si Hermione.

At as usual na-inlove siya kay Ms. Bushy na ngayon ay Ms. Beauty na… (ganon naman palagi diba?) Ayaw nga lang niya ito ipakita sapagkat baka pagtawanan siya ni Hermione dahil sa bigla nitong pagkahumaling sa kanya.

Pero sa totoo lang... diyan siya mali. Nagulat din si Hermione sa pagakakita niya kay Draco. Ang laki ng pinagbago niya. Naging matured na rin katulad ni Hermione! (o diba bagay sila!). Siyempre di nila alam na pareho na silang nahuhumaling sa isa't isa (actually pampahaba lang yan ng story! Kahit na one-shot lang to'!).

Makalipas ang ilang araw…

Hindi na mapigilan ni Draco ang nararamdaman ngunit para sa kanya kailangan niya itong pigilan…! (sasabog na siya na parang bomba pero baka may ma-injured kaya wag muna daw!).

Umaga at almusal na (ang paboritong kain ng mga Pilipino sa buong araw kahit na hindi naman Pilipino ang mga taga-Hogwarts!). At siyempre nakatitig na naman si Draco sa baby bear niyang si Hermione.

Pumukpok ng baso si McGonagall sa pamamagitan ng kutsarita hanggang sa mabasag ang hawak niyang baso (biruin niyo nagsayang pa siya ng baso makuha lang ang atensiyon ng mga bata! Sa bagay isang pitik lang niya eh may lalabas na kaagad na baso!). Nagtinginan lahat ng mga mag-aaral sa kanya (aba! Dapat lang naman! Nagsayang pa nga siya ng baso diba!).

"Magandang umaga mga bata, sa isang buwan (month ha!) ay may gaganapin na sayawan para sa selebrasyon ng Halloween! Ito ay isang mask ball kaya dapat magsuot ang bawat isa ng maskara" may paubo-ubong pagsabi ni McGonagall. "Bawat isa ay dapat humanap ng sariling kasayaw!" masayang pagpapahayag ni McGonagall.

'Patay!' paisip na sabi ni Draco. Kakahiwalay lang nila ni Pansy at walang ibang gustong makaparehas siya bukod kay Hermione.

Gusto din kasi ni Hermione na makaparehas si Draco ngunit dapat lang na si Draco ang magyaya noh!

Napa-isip si Draco… 'Paano ko kaya mayayaya si Mione!'

Buong gabi nag-isip si Draco kung anong gagawin.

Kinaumagahan…

Masayang gumising si Draco kasabay ng malaking eyebag niya sa mata. Naka-isip na siya! Yey! Ang saya!

Pagkapasok niya sa unang klase ay may bitbit siyang maliit bagay na nakabalot sa pambalot! Gets!

Bumulong siya kay Luna at sabay ngiti. Iniabot niya ito kay Luna at umupo sa kanyang upuan (san pa ba?).

Natapos ang araw… Dahil sa magkaibigan naman si Luna at Draco, at Luna at Hermione, si Luna ang naging tulay nila… o diba! Iniabot ni Luna kay Mione ang regalo, ngunit si Luna lang ang nakakaalam kung kanino ito nanggaling.

"Luna, ano to'!" tanong ni Mione.

"Hindi ko alam eh! Basta may nag-abot. Sabi niya ibigay ko daw sa iyo." pagsisinungaling ni Luna.

"Sino naman ang nagbigay!" tanong na naman ni Mione.

"Hindi ko din alam eh! Basta buksan mo na lang! Bilis!" pagsisinungaling na naman ni Luna.

Nang buksan ito ni Mione… tuwang-tuwa siya sa kanyang nakita… Mga maliliit na paru-paro! May iba't ibang kulay na talaga namang kinasiya ni Mione. At hindi lang iyan! Biglang lumabas ang isang Bear na laruan na sobrang ganda! (actually lalaki yung bear kaya sobrang guwapo!). Sa bulsa ng damit nito ay may nakalagay na sulat.

"Ang ganda! Wala akong masabi! Talaga bang hindi mo kilala kung sino ang nagbigay nito!" napapaluhang sabi ni Hermione.

"Pasensya na ha. Hindi ko talaga alam eh. Pero ito lang ang masasabi ko, kung sino man iyon sigurado akong may gusto siya sa iyo!" pabiro ngunit medyo totoong sagot ni Luna.

Binasa ni Mione ang nakalagay sa sulat:

_**Hermione,**_

**_Hindi mo lang alam… Pero mahal na mahal kita… sana natuwa ka sa ibinigay ko… palagi akong nasa tabi mo… katulad ng laruan na iyan…_**

_**Brother Bear**_

"Hahahahaha!" tawa ni Luna. "Ang corny naman niyan! Hahahahaha! Hindi ko na kaya! Brother Bear! Hahahahaha! Nakakatawa talaga!" tuwang tuwa na sabi ni Luna.

Napapatawa ng konti si Hermione pero sa totoo lang para sa kanya eh sobrang sweet ng taong nagbigay sa kanya.

"Brother Bear?" napaisip si Mione.

"Tama! Brother Bear ang ipapangalan ko sa kanya…!" sagot niya sa tanong niya.

Maraming beses na ring nagpapadala ng sulat si Draco. Lahat ng iyon ay sinasagot ni Mone. At kasabay ng bawat sulat ay isang bear ang ibinibigay ni Draco kay Mione. Lahat ng iyon ay tinatawag na Brother Bear ni Mione.

Isang linggo na lang at sayawan na… Sumulat si Draco kay Hemione:

_**Baby Bear,**_

_**pwede ba kitang makasayaw sa isang linggo? Kung meron ka ng kasayaw okay lang… basta sana pag-isipan mo…**_

_**Brother Bear**_

Hindi malaman ni Mione ang nararamdaman…

"Mahal ko na ata si Brother Bear".

"Pero pano si Draco? Pakiramdam ko mahal ko na din siya."

"Ewan ko ba! Tutal hindi naman ako niyayaya ni Draco, kay Brother Bear na lang ako."

"Sigurado na ako…"

Tuwang-tuwa si Draco ng mabasa ang sagot ni Hermione:

_**Brother Bear,**_

_**Payag ako.**_

_**Baby Bear**_

Kahit na ganon lang ang sabi ni Mione eh tuwang-tuwa na si Draco.

'Mamayang gabi na ang sayawan' parehong iniisip ni Mione at Draco.

Pareho din silang kinakabahan… Hindi nila alam ang gagawin.

Nagayos na silang dalawa.

Isinuot ni Hermione ang isang mahabang gown na talaga namang sakto sa kanya. Kulay pink ito na may design na mga paruparong may iba't ibang kulay. Nakaladlad ang buhok niya kaya naman kita ang natural na ganda ng kanyang mukha. Kaya nga lang mask ball iyon kaya may suspense pa bago makita ang mukha ni Mione.

Si Draco naman ay nakasuot ng isang tuxedo na siyempre… bagay sa kanya.

Unang pumunta si Draco sa sayawan. Usapan nila na magkikita sila sa beranda (o terrace). Para mas romantic diba!

Kinabahan si Draco na baka hindi na pumunta si Mione dahil sa sobrang dami ng tao eh di niya alam kung nasan na ito.

Sa wakas!...

Dumating na rin!...

Si Ron!...!

Para kay Draco ay senyales na iyon na nandiyan na rin si Mione.

Nakita niya ang isang pretty girl na naglalakad sa likod ni Ron (kung iisipin niyo ang nangyayari dapat slow motion ha!).

Nakita din ni Hermione ang isang handsome boy na may dalang cute na bear… and this time… girl na yung bear!

Papalapit na si Draco kay Hermione. Heaven na heaven ang feeling. Nang biglang --- BOOOOOOGGGGGGG! Aw! Nadapa si Draco sa harap ni Hermione! Ang malas talaga ng buhay! Ngunit hindi nagbago ang pagtingin ni Hermione kay Brother Bear… natawa pa nga siya kay Draco.

Ang ikinagulat ni Hermione eh pagtayo ni Draco… BOOOOGGGGGG ulit! Tanggal naman ang maskara niya! Gulat na gulat si Mione sa nakita. Hindi niya malaman ang sasabihin.

"D—DR--- DRA --- CO? Draco? Ikaw si Brother Bear!" napapaiyak na tanong ni Ms. Beauty.

"Sorry ha. Ako nga si Brother Bear. Galit ka ba baby bear!" nakakatuwang sagot ni Draco.

"Hahahahahaha! For all this time ikaw pala si Brother Bear! Don't worry hindi ako galit. Natutuwa lang ako. Hindi ko kasi akalain na ikaw! Hahahaha! Corny ka din pala minsan." Tawang-tawang sagot ni Mione.

Hanggang sa natapos ang gabi ay magkasama si Draco at Mione sa beranda. Hindi sila makapaniwala na ang dating magkaaway at magkaribal ay Baby at Brother Bear na ngayon.


End file.
